Forever and Always
by Bekah311
Summary: What if before America, someone else represented this country? What if they ran it before and little bit After the Europeans first came to the "New World"? Maybe just... maybe there was one and only a few hand full of countries knew of this person, including America himself. This is her story and how she came across the little America, before anyone else did!


**So this story just randomly came to when I had a dream about this Native America girl who befriended Little America. She too was representing "America" before our Little America. When I woke up I had the urge to write about her and what happened to her and America. I know its kind a of weird, but this story is going to be a short series! So this is the first chapter please enjoy! I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! ONLY MY CHARACTER AND THE PLOT!**

A tall slim girl sat on the edge of the river bank with her chestnut colored feet dipped inside the clear blue water, her fingers intertwined with her long black hair as she hummed a lullaby quietly. A warm breezed rolled through the meadow with a hint of smoke and blood, her body went stiff.

"ZYANYA!" A deep voice boomed loudly. She turned to the voice, a man that was slightly darker then her stood above the bank. Her chocolate brown eyes made contacted with his.

"no." she whispered, he looked away with shame.

"I'm sorry, there was to many." Her eyes treed up, she forced herself to stand and climb up the bank once she got up she pushed passed the man

"Zyanya wait!" But she ignored him and continued to run toward her village, because nothing else matter to her! She had to get there a protect them, protect them all like she promise so long ago when these damn white demons first invaded their land, she promised and failed. As she got closer the smell smoke and blood became stronger as well as the screams of the dying and mourning of her people that filled her ears, she tried covering them but that was a wasted attempted seeming how the screams were inside her too.

"I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE!" she screamed into the air. Finally her body and mind had enough, she stumble and fell onto the long green grass, she curled up in a ball while she stared up at the flames that licked up at the beautiful blue sky. If it wasn't for the situation she would have made a comment about how beautiful the bright orange flames went with it. She laid in that spot for hours until the screams of her people melted and turned into soft sobs of the living. She weakly pulled herself up from the ground when she heard footsteps coming near her. She didn't even look up when she made her demand.

"Gather all the men that had survived, we will attack when dusk falls"

When dusk fell she found herself standing over other village that burned brightly in the dark purple sky, but this time the blood that spilled and stained the ground were not of her own neither were the screams of the people, Her lips pulled into a sad smile.

"I might have not been able to protect you, but at less now your life was not wasted." She whispered, her thoughts were broken when she heard a small sob behind a couple of bushes that were only a few meters from her. She looked over them coming into contact with bright blue eyes, she blinked but didn't budge from her spot. A little boy that had to be only a toddler was huddled up in a ball, his white gown and blonde messy hair with one piece of hair defying gravity was covered with soot making them almost black.

"Please don't hurt me" he whimpered, her heart stopped but she didn't answer him as she reached out for the boy, When suddenly a spark went through her body. Realization struck her, this boy isn't a normal boy. He was just like her, a country. Her whole body shook with fear and worry as she stared down at the boy, because just like her this boy too is supposed to represent this country, but the only different was that he was a part of the colonies not the tribes. She knew right there and then that she needed to get rid of him if she didn't he will take over this country and…and she will soon enough vanish from this world. Which cannot happen she still has to keep her promise to her people, but then there was that instinct…that motherly instinct where she wanted to protect this little country even if it means the death of her. She kneeled down and once again reached out for the little boy.

"I promise I will not hurt you, I'll protect you, forever and Always."


End file.
